Pathetic
by Kairoku
Summary: This is a chrismas present to a good friend of mine. The title was her idea. Nick needs some documents, but Edgey isn't very cooperative. Warnings: boyxboy, implied yaoi Disclaimer: All characters mentioned don't belong to me. I only own the plot.


**This is a christmas present to Julia (Natsuki Mitsurugi). Hope you like it! ^^**

3rd person:

Miles Edgeworth is angry. His beautiful face is pulled into a mask of fury and his grey eyes are shooting glares at the man who is leaving court before him. When they´ve left the room Edgey can only watch with withdrawn anger as that strangely dressed Maya girl congratulates his archenemy.

Phoenix Wright. The man who had pushed Edgey to the floor several times, and then when he was lying there Wright had suddenly helped him. Now Edgey owes Wright. But he kept his pride and this time he would, too. He had sworn it to himself: Never give up and never give in. No matter what happens never let Phoenix Wright bring you down on your knees.

"Congratulations, Wright", Edgey says as he passes the other man who looks at him and smiles. "Thanks, Edgeworth." But his eyes have an amused glint in them. _He´s laughing at me!_ Edgey grinds his teeth and walks on and out of the building.

Nick´s POV:

"Good job, Nick!" Maya says when I leave the court. I smile. I´m glad I could help an innocent again. "Congratulations, Wright", I suddenly hear a very pissed off voice. I look at Miles Edgeworth and smile. "Thanks, Edgeworth." I love to beat him in court. I love the way he hates losing to me. When those beautiful eyes cloud up with anger. Suddenly Edgeworth glares at me and looks even more pissed. He walks on and out of the building. I can´t help but grin. Oh yes, I love to annoy _Edgey_.

* * *

Later on:

Edgey´s POV:

I hate him! Why can´t he just leave me alone? "Sigh. I told you, Edgeworth. I need those documents", the hated man says. "And _I_ already told _you_ that I can´t give them to you! Just cut it out, Wright!" He frowns. "Do you not like me, Edgeworth?" "Oh, so you noticed?" Sarcasm drips off of every word I say.

I glare at Wright then slam my hands on my desk and lean towards him our noses nearly touching. He stares at me. "Out!" He backs off and lifts his hands up in a defensive way. "Okay, okay. Don´t have to shout." A grin spreads across his lips. "Can I _please_ have the documents, _Edgey_?" I shoot another glare at him. "NO!" Still grinning the idiot leaves my office.

Thank Goodness he´s gone! I drop into my chair and release the breath I had been holding. He _knows_ I can´t give him a client's private information. I rub my temples. Then I turn to work again.

3rd person:

It´s late in the evening and Edgey´s just finished work. He leaves his office and locks it. Then he turns to walk past the elevator and down the stairs. "Hello, Edgeworth." Said man spins round. "Wright!", he barks. "Why are you here?" Nick steps out of the shade near the elevator and grins. "To get the documents." Edgey stares at him. "Y-you… WHAT?" Nick walks towards him still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You´ve waited _all this time_?" Nick´s grin broadens (if that´s even possible). "Yup." Now his grin turns into one a maniac would be proud of. Edgey backs away slightly. "Is everything alright, Wright?", Edgey says while moving away. "Of course." Nick follows him with the look of a hunter observing every move of its prey and this irritating grin.

Edgey´s POV:

Oh no, he´s angry. He´s… furious. A shiver runs down my back at Wright´s intense glance.

Nick´s POV:

Fuck you, Edgeworth! I´m bloody tired and I´d rather be in bed sleeping like a stone than waiting here in front of his office. Why the heck´s that idiot working this late anyway? What _is_ he doing?

Edgeworth steps out of his office and locks it. Then he turns round to walk past the elevator and down the stairs. "Hello, Edgeworth", I say. I just want to get the documents and then leave to have a good night´s sleep. Edgeworth spins round. "Wright!", he barks. "Why are you here?" I roll my eyes before stepping out of the shade near the elevator. Why would I be here, hn? D´you think I'm some kind of crazy stalker? Well most certainly _not_! "To get the documents." I grin. Idiot.

Edgeworth stares at me. "Y-you… WHAT?" I think I can actually hear it go 'snap' when he looses his temper. Still grinning I walk towards him. "You´ve waited _all this time_?" My grin broadens. "Yup." Edgeworth backs away slightly, so my grin must be that of a maniac by now. While moving away he asks: "Is everything alright, Wright?" I follow him. "Of course."

Edgey´s POV:

He walks towards me with this Cheshire cat like grin on his face. Oh shit. He´s _really_ angry. I can´t believe he waited here all this time. He _knows_ I can´t give him the documents!

3rd person:

Nick is still walking towards Edgey who somehow feels claustrophobic right now. He turns round and races down the stairs. Oh, wait… Miles Edgeworth would _**never**_ do something like that, but… he can at least _think_ about doing it, right?

So, Edgey doesn´t run down the stairs. Instead he says in a somewhat calm and composed way: "Wright. You know I can´t give you the documents?" "Yes", is the answer he gets. "So, why are you stalking me? Wouldn´t you rather be in bed and sleeping by now?" "You´re right." Nick´s grin doesn´t waver and… Edgey doesn´t feel quite safe at the moment. Nick looks like he´s going to attack Edgey any minute.

"Wright!", Edgey barks (to hide his fear). "Stop grinning like that! It´s sickening!" The grin doesn´t fade. "Just give me the documents and I´ll leave you alone", Nick suggests. "Haven´t you been listening to me? I. CAN´T. GIVE. THEM. TO. _YOU_!", Edgey explodes. _Is this man stupid?_, he thinks.

"Officially. But unofficially you could just forget to lock your office and-" "Are you an idiot?", Edgey calmly asks. "No." "Then why are you suggesting something as stupid as this?" "It´s _not_ a bad idea!", Nick answers his smile slowly fading. "It _is_. And you know it." With those words Edgey turns and leaves.

* * *

The next evening:

Edgey´s POV:

_I´m so __**tired**__._ "Here Mr. Edgeworth! The rest of the documents you wanted!", his secretary smiles happily. "Thanks." Why am I giving myself more work?

Later on:

_Finally_ finished. I can´t wait to get into bed and just _sleep_. I pack up my stuff and leave the office. Just as I´m about to lock the door a hand grabs my keys while another keeps me from screaming. I´m pushed against the door and a voice whispers into my ear. "If you stay quiet, I´ll take my hand away from your mouth, okay?" I nod. That idiot! He´s really going to take the documents by force? He releases my mouth and ties my hands behind my back. Then he opens the door to my office and pushes me inside.

I hear him lock the door before I feel his breath ghost over my neck again. I shiver when he starts to talk in a whisper. "Tell me where they are, Miles." I swallow audibly. Him calling me by my first name and the warmth of his body are making me nervous. "I-… I can´t give them to you." He sighs. "Yeah, that would be too easy."

Then he steps away and starts to look through the stuff on my desk. Thank goodness I´ve got a settee in my office. I sit down on it and sigh. "Can´t you let me go?" "No." "Why?" "Because." "Wha-. That´s not a complete sentence!" He sighs and looks at me. "Because you´d tell somebody I´m here before I can get what I want."

Then he continues to make my desk a mess. I grind my teeth. "Can´t you at least _try_ to keep some kind of tidiness?", I bark. His head shoots up. "Shush!" "There isn´t anybody here anymore, idiot!" I roll my eyes while he sends me a glare. "Are you trying to annoy me, Edgeworth?" Oh, so we´re back to surnames again? "Sure, _Wright_. If I annoy you enough, you´ll loose your temper and let me go." I shrug my shoulders. "So why wouldn´t I try to annoy you?" He growls and walks towards me. Wait… he _**growled**_? Shit! I made it. He´s not only angry. He´s really, really, _really_ furious!

I jump up and hide beneath my desk. Wait… I would _**never**_ do something like that. But I can at least think about it, right? So, I don´t hide under my desk. Instead Wright grabs me by the collar and pulls me towards him. Our noses are nearly touching and I can feel his warm breath on my lips when he begins to talk. "You really know me too well, Miles", he grins.

Oh, shit. I´ve really got a hang to get myself into bad situation. My hands are tied behind my back and I´m left to the mercy of a wanna be defence lawyer who´s also very short-tempered. Great. And here I go and make my situation worse by making said man even more pissed off than he already is! "Just let me go home and you can search all night if you want to", I suggest while trying to get some space between us.

Nick´s POV:

Sweet. His voice is shaking. The great Miles Edgeworth is nervous. I chuckle. "But I´d rather keep you here with me." I lean in a bit more while he tries to move away. "You could just tell me where they are and save us our argument and some of our time." He glares at me.

"As if I´d ever do something like that!" "I know you wouldn´t", I grin. "That´s why you´ll have to wait her until I´ve got what I´ve been looking for." We stare into each other's eyes and I can see his uneasiness. I smile and press my lips to his.

Edgey´s POV:

He- he´s kissing me! I´m so shocked I can just stare at him. When he releases my lips and returns to untidy my desk I just sit there shocked. He didn´t really do that did he? Wait, does he think he can just do that to me ´cause I´m enchained? I grind my teeth.

Phoenix Wright definitely thinks too highly of himself! "Wright!", I bark. "What was that about?" he looks up and grins. Shit, I´m blushing! Why is this idiot making me feel like this? I- "You look good with a bit of colour on your face, Miles", he says while smiling. I turn away and try to hide my darkening blush.

Nick´s POV:

Oh, how sweet! His blush is deepening! Edgeworth licks his lips before turning to me again. "Tha- that´s inappropriate, Wright", he says while glaring at me. I nearly faint. A blushing Miles Edgeworth is _definitely_ hot, but a blushing _**and**_ glaring Miles Edgeworth is just… OH. MY. **GOD.**

He must have noticed my reaction because he turns away quickly and tries to ignore me. Actually I came here to help my client, but… I´ve got an even better idea. My grin broadens and I start walking towards my prisoner.

Edgey´s POV:

I turn my head quickly when I notice the hungry look in Wright´s eyes. What did I do now? Stupid idiot. Making me all nervous and enjoying it. I´ll get back at him for this!

Too caught up in my thoughts I don´t notice him until he´s right in front of me. "Wright! Don´t surprise me like that!", I yell before my lips are locked with his. He hungrily invades my mouth and… my mind just goes blank. I can´t think of anything except the feel of his warm lips on mine and the passion he´s kissing me with.

Suddenly my hands come free and I reach up into his hair to pull him closer to me while responding to his tongue. He hums in appreciation and pushes me onto the settee. We stop kissing with the need of air and he starts kissing, licking, sucking and biting on my neck. I moan unconsciously and his head shoots up.

He stares at me with this hungry look in his eyes. "Do that again", he growls while biting down on my collar bone. I shudder but fight back the moan wanting to escape my lips. He grins. "I knew it´s going to be hard making you admit you want me." "I-idiot", I pant. "As if I´d ever say something like that!" I try to growl, but I know it doesn´t affect him because the hungry look appears back in his eyes. Sh-shit, I think when he presses his lips to mine hungrily asking for entrance.

* * *

"Shit, Edgeworth! Where did you put them?", Wright asks while looking through my stuff again. I don´t answer because I´m currently busy with fixing my appearance AND I´m pissed ´cause my ass hurts. I look up when he steps in front of me. He taps his foot on the floor and stood with his hands on his hips.

"What?", I yell and walk to the window. "You´ve kept me here all night!" I point out of the window and at the rising sun. He just grins at me. "Well, wasn´t it worth it?", he purrs. I turn away to hide my blush. "So, where are the documents, Miles?" I glare at him.

"You´re pathetic, Wright! I expect you to tidy up afterwards, you know?", I say while walking to the door. "Where haven´t you looked yet?" I grin and walk towards the stairs.

"MILES EDGEWORTH!" I can hear him shout. Obviously he´s found the shreds of paper in the bin. I allow a grin to spread over my face. I start walking down the stairs chuckling evilly. By the time I leave the building I´m laughing my ass off (which still hurts by the way). I cross the street still grinning.

_Got you, Phoenix Wright!_

*~*~END~*~*


End file.
